Dragon Ball: Mystical Journey
by joestarxzeppeli
Summary: Dragon Ball Z with a more fantasy feel that was in the original, with a more fleshed out universe as well. Planning to somehow fit the original movies in the fanfic as well, and hopefully the battles will be very interesting! Also, useful humans! Bam! Piff! Pow!


The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly, with the weather being amazing! It was just the right amount of warmth. Goku rocketed through the air on his nimbus, a special cloud that he often used when he just didn't feel like flying. His flying skills weren't particularly great, so he only used it in the middle of battle. After this reunion, he noted in his mind that he would need to practice flying more. Flying just five feet over the ocean along with his four year old son Gohan, Kame's House, the location of the reunion was just in sight. It was so familiar...three palm trees, the same old pink house with red graffiti a foot above the blue door, with a red roof. The house had slightly deteriorated from all of those years, and some may have called it an eyesore, but in Goku's eyes it still retained a certain amount of charm.

_Man, I'm so excited..I know Tien definitely got stronger, and Krillin did too! I'm sure everyone got stronger though..honestly, I can't wait to spar em all!_

Just as he finished that thought, he was on the tiny little island and leaped off of the cloud along with his son Gohan, carrying him in his left arm and then gently setting him down. Most of his friends were here already; Roshi, his first master and the one on taught him his signature technique, his best friend Krillin, Bulma, the girl who he started his adventure with, and Yamcha, a former enemy turned into a close friend.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!"

Goku gave a slight wave of the hand, a massive grin plastered on his face. Now, his friends noticed him. Krillin ran up to him, greeting his long time friend.

"Hey, Goku! How's your training been? I think I've tripled my strength- Hey..er...who's that kid? Did Chi-Chi force you to get a job babysitting kids?"

"Nah. This is my son! Say hello!"

Gohan was a little shy, hiding behind his father's left leg. But, he popped out for a brief moment and gave a little hand wave.

"Hello friend's of my father! I-I'm Son Gohan! Pleased to meet you!"

Then, he continued to hide behind him.

Bulma was impressed by Gohan's manners and vocabulary. If he were to continue his studies, then perhaps he could work at capsule corporation..but, his father was Goku. It was far more likely that this child would share the same interests as him.

Meanwhile, the turtle hermit was stroking his beard, deep in thought. He had no clue that Goku even knew how to have sex! Perhaps Goku found one of his dirty magazines one day? He had so many questions! He cleared his throat, and began to speak.

"So, Goku, I, uh, have so many questions. How did you exactly find out about sex?"

Before Goku could answer, Bulma knocked the old geezer off of his feet, causing him to land face first in the sand. Now, Goku took the time to notice Bulma's attire. Honestly, when he looked at it he felt a little embarrassed..maybe he should have dressed up even a little? Bulma wore a tight green dress with four inch heels that complimented her hair color. Speaking of her hair, it flowed all the way down to her waist, and it was curly.

"Are you serious?! Goku has a kid around him! Geez, you're such a pervert!"

By this time, Roshi had already gotten up, dusting himself off.

"I could sue you for battery you know!"

Roshi and Bulma got into a back and forth argument, while Goku nervously scratched his head.

"Er..guys? I noticed that not everyone is here..where's Tien?"

This time, it was Yamcha who was going to speak up, now approximately three feet away from Goku. They were close friends, and even closer rivals.

"Er..I, uh, couldn't find him. I don't think he forgot about the date he set, but you know him..he's probably busy training or something. But then again, he would be pretty eager to face you so maybe he did forget..so, where's Chi-Chi?"

"At home, busy training and stuff. She's kind of a hypocrite..forcing Gohan to study, but I manage to sneak in a training session every now and then, heh."

Yamcha had just disappeared in the middle of his speech, but then again he was a trained thief. They were pretty quiet. Goku couldn't even feel his ki energy, but quickly noticed that he was attending to the barbecue along with Puar and Oolong.

Krillin and Gohan were talking to each other. Krillin was surprised by how smart Gohan was, and he even knew mastered the basics of the defense oriented turtle stance.

"Wow, how old is he? He looks pretty tiny and you've said you only train him for a small amount of time? It seems like quick learning runs in the family.."

"Haha, yeah, he's only four. I think he might even surpass me when he gets older..if only Chi-Chi would let me train him more, right?"

"W-Wow..stronger then you? I didn't think that was even possible."

"Sure it is! I doubt I'm the strongest in the universe..someone, somewhere is always one step ahead of me..perhaps even ten more!"

Just as those words finished coming out of his mouth, an enormous power was rapidly flying this way..it made Goku feel sick in his stomach, but at the same time he was excited.

"P-Piccolo?"

Those who could also sense the massive ki were quivering. They too feared that it was Piccolo seeking revenge for his defeat at the Budokai Tenkaichi. The students of the turtle hermit, already wearing the school's signature robe flew next to Goku and descended into the battle stance. Even Gohan was using the stance.

"Don't leave me out, boys!"

"M-Master Roshi? Even you're going to fight against Piccolo?"

Goku wasn't really sure that his master would be of any use, but, he didn't bother stopping him.

Roshi began to bulk up to extreme proportions, his muscles easily ripping through his orange shirt with yellow flower patterns. It was a bit of a humorous site, however, as the lower half of his body barely saw an increase in muscle mass, leaving his khaki shorts and wooden sandals safe from being destroyed.

"Yeah..I can feel that evil power..you're going to need all the help you can get."

Author Section~

Hi! First fanfic. Hope you liked the first chapter of Dragon Ball Mystical Journey. Please Review, Favorite, and Follow ^^(Ya know..if you want too). I'll try and update every week, dunno a time yet.

Not using power levels, numbers suck. But, I'll give you a strength comparison. Should be pretty simple, when you see it I don't think I need to explain.

Z Tier

None, yet.

Top Tier

Piccolo?

High Tier

Goku, Buffed Roshi

Middle Tier

Krillin, Yamcha, Normal Roshi

Low Tier

Gohan

Fodder

Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Turtle


End file.
